


like you're the only one I see

by reishockey



Series: monsters come out at night [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dreams and Nightmares, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reishockey/pseuds/reishockey
Summary: Akechi is loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt collar and Akira just can’t bring himself to care about anything as insignificant as his own safety.Or: Akira discovers something new about himself.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: monsters come out at night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	like you're the only one I see

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of connected oneshots, but can also be enjoyed on its own.
> 
> Fic and series title are from "Monsters" by All Time Low ft. blackbear
> 
> Thanks to [SuperMechaAkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMechaAkira) for beta reading!

Akira is genuinely trying his best at playing billiards. But despite his best efforts, he keeps finding himself distracted by his opponent. The way Akechi bends over the table, laser-focused on the ball he is about to hit, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Akira is flat-out staring at his ass. Maybe even too oblivious to be believable. In fact, sometimes Akira thinks he catches Akechi glancing back at him, then arching his back a little to give him an even better look. Anyway, it makes it very hard for Akira to concentrate on the game and it shows.

“And that’s another win for me, Kurusu-kun.” Akechi beams at him after sinking his last ball. “Are you getting tired? You seem to be missing quite a few shots. Maybe we should stop for today.”

“No, I’m fine!” Akira says too quickly, not wanting their time together to end just yet. He swallows. “I’m just a little… distracted, is all.”

“Oh? And why is that?” The detective cocks his head to the side, making himself seem as innocent as possible. Akira knows it’s fake. He refuses to give Akechi the satisfaction of playing along.

“You know what you’re doing.”

Akechi lifts one eyebrow at that, his lip curling.

“Oh, do I, Kurusu-kun?” His voice comes out as a low purr, but Akira picks up on something else – a challenge. _“Of course I do. What are you going to do about it?”_ Is what Akechi doesn’t say.

Akira steps in close, cornering him against the pool table. Akechi doesn’t fold under his gaze and for a moment, they’re in a stalemate, inches apart, grey eyes boring into maroon. Time seems to have screeched to a halt, the world around them ceasing to exist. The spell breaks when Akira finally pulls Akechi into him by his shirt and their lips collide.

Akechi is done playing innocent, done wasting time, kissing back intently. His hands feel like they’re everywhere at once, buried into Akira’s curls, pulling him closer by his waist, sneaking down his back, cupping his ass. Akira gets lost in the thrill of it, melting into the touch. His mind is blissfully empty, nothing else exists except him and Akechi, blending into each other.

He is brought back to his senses by Akechi suddenly turning them around, with Akira now pressed against the pool table. In one smooth motion, Akechi breaks their kiss and firmly grabs Akira just below his ass, lifting him onto the table with ease. Akira lets out a surprised gasp – Akechi must be stronger than he looks to be able to just pick him up like that.

Without missing a beat, Akechi moves in close again, swiftly pushing Akira’s legs apart just far enough for him to situate himself between them. Akira is about to lean in for another kiss, but Akechi seems to have other plans. His lips move to kiss a spot just below Akira’s ear, causing him to shudder with delight. He slowly makes his way down Akira’s neck, covering him with kisses and the occasional bite. Akira can only watch, his mind foggy, drunk with the feeling of Akechi’s lips on his skin.

Akechi presses one last kiss to his collarbone before he shifts their position again. Placing both hands on his chest, he pushes him down, back flat against the pool table, making Akira’s breath hitch in his throat. Akira is sure he must already be a mess by now, his skin flushed, his hair a tangled mess and his neck covered in bite marks. In contrast, Akechi still looks flawless. There is no hair out of place on his head, not a single bead of sweat on his forehead. Absolutely perfect.

Akechi lets Akira look him up and down, a hungry smile on his face.

“You’ve been hoping for this for quite a while, haven’t you?” He asks as he gracefully climbs onto the table, straddling Akira’s hips.

Akira’s throat feels too dry to respond, his breath seems to have left him. He simply nods, getting a chuckle out of Akechi.

“What happened to that smart mouth of yours? Don’t tell me I already _stole your heart_?”

He gives Akira a knowing smirk. Akira knows he should be alarmed at this blatant reference to his secret identity as a Phantom Thief. You know, that secret identity that Akechi is not supposed to know about because it would certainly land Akira in jail. But Akechi is loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt collar and Akira just can’t bring himself to care about anything as insignificant as his own safety. His brain seems to have signed off for the night. All he has left are his basic instincts, which are currently focused on the hot guy on top of him.

Looking down at Akira, Akechi fully removes the tie from around his collar. His smile grows wider. Instead of discarding the tie, he slides it underneath Akira’s neck and gently wraps it around his throat. Akira seems to have lost all sense of self-preservation as he tilts his head up, exposing even more of his throat, thrilled at the feeling of vulnerability underneath Akechi.

“Or did I just _take your breath away_?”

The gentle pressure around Akira’s throat increases, Akechi slowly pulling the tie tighter and tighter. There’s a small part of Akira that is petrified at the sudden loss of oxygen. But it is largely overshadowed by another part – a part that wants Akechi to pull harder. A part that isn’t terrified but exhilarated. His heart is beating out of his chest, pumping him full of adrenaline. His vision is starting to blur at the edges.

“ _Oh?_ You’re really into this, aren’t you?”

He isn’t even aware of his own arousal, the sudden tightness in his pants pressed against the boy on top of him until Akechi points it out.

Suddenly, something shifts – Akechi’s face contorts into a cruel grimace.

“Who would’ve known,” he mocks, “the leader of the righteous Phantom Thieves is really just a filthy whore? Though I bet you’d get off on that too, wouldn’t you? On everyone knowing just what a disgusting slut you are.”

Akira lets out a strangled moan at that, effectively using up the last bit of air in his lungs. Those words are meant to hurt him – he knows as much – but they seem to have the opposite effect, adding to the overwhelming ecstasy that is flooding his brain. He can barely see through the white speckles threatening to overwhelm his vision. Still, he can make out the repulsed expression on Akechi’s face. His lips are moving, twisted up into a snarl, but Akira can barely make out any words over the roaring static in his ears.

“… _going to fucking kill_ …” is the last thing he hears before the pressure on his throat becomes too much and his vision whites out completely.

* * *

A gasp that fills his lungs with precious oxygen is what wakes Akira. He realizes with relief that he’s not actually choking to death. His eyes open to the dark attic. It must still be the middle of the night. Next to him, Morgana stirs and cracks open his eyes.

“Akira? You alright?” he asks, blinking sleepily.

“Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep.” Akira’s voice is a little hoarse and his throat feels too dry, but it seems to be enough. Morgana must have been just barely awake in the first place because he falls back asleep almost instantly.

Akira is about to peel out of bed to get a glass of water when he notices. His… _encounter_ with Akechi was just a dream, but the effect it had on his body was very real. He is suddenly glad that Morgana went right back to sleep – that way he probably didn’t see the very noticeable bulge under Akira’s blanket.

Cursing under his breath, he carefully extricates himself from his sheets and silently escapes to the privacy of Leblanc’s bathroom. He takes a few deep breaths and splashes his face with cold water, not sure if he should try to make sense of the events of his dream or just try to repress them. Despite the cold water, his erection refuses to go down, so he sits down on the toilet lid with a sigh. Might as well confront whatever happened earlier.

His little crush on Akechi isn’t news to him. Ever since their meeting at the TV studio, the detective keeps finding his way into Akira’s thoughts. Akechi also popped up in a few of Akira’s dreams lately, but this latest one feels different. Finally seeing each other again this past evening must have given his brain the material it needed to craft a decent recollection at first. Akira just hopes he wasn’t checking out Akechi’s ass _quite_ as obviously earlier.

After that, of course, the dream went completely off the rails. Making out on a pool table is one thing, but when it comes to the choking and humiliation Akira is at a loss. He’s never thought about that before, at least not consciously. He replays the second half of the dream in his head. If he concentrates on it, he can still hear Akechi’s voice.

_“Who would’ve known the leader of the righteous Phantom Thieves is really just a filthy whore?”_

His dick twitches. There goes his hope of just kind of waiting this one out and forgetting that dream ever happened. He buries his face in his hands and sighs deeply. It’s bad enough that he has to deal with having a crush on a guy who wants him in jail. You’d think he has enough on his plate, between his probation, school, Metaverse heists, and of course, keeping his secret identity a secret.

“Another thing to worry about – what kinks am I going to develop next? Great.”, he mutters to no one. He resigns himself to dealing with his hard-on, the dream still fresh on his mind.


End file.
